1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile video system, and more particularly to a mobile video system capable of being transferred between different vehicles and settings and of wireless transmission of video and audio signals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As society becomes more mobile and therefore spends a greater amount of time traveling and away from home, demand rises for electronic appliances and devices outside the home environment. For example, video display devices, video cassette players (VCPs) and digital video disk (DVD) players have been provided in vehicles for video entertainment while traveling.
However, many known video systems cannot be removed from the vehicle, transferred to another vehicle or operated outside the vehicle setting. Thus, videos may only be viewed with such systems when occupying a specific vehicle. There is also a risk of theft of the video screen and video player and corresponding damage to the vehicle when a vehicle having a video system therein is left unattended.
Another problem is that many known video systems have been limited to a single display, thereby limiting the entertainment to one video program at a given time and making it difficult for all vehicle occupants to view the display.
Accordingly, a need exists for a video system that is easily transferable between vehicles and other settings and is capable of operating with more than one display and/or media player for the convenience of all vehicle occupants.